A Shadow of the Future
by Kadext
Summary: Ciel has been captured, once again, but this time by someone who's a little more than human. How will Sebastian react to a certain offer, given the circumstances of the near future? First chapter takes place just after the start of the second season, and goes on from there.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello readers! This is the first fanfiction I've ever seriously written. I've added a new character, and I apologize if the mythology is not to your liking. It's basically my twist on it. So... yeah. Enjoy!**

**A Shadow of the Future**

Sebastian was going to be late preparing dinner again. He tell looking down at his watch that there was no way he was going to find his young master and have dinner done by his usual dining time. He sighed as he jumped from roof top to roof top in search of his master. He truly did have a knack for being captured.

Sebastian hesitated for a moment and sniffed the air again before continuing to follow the scent. It wasn't a very unusual scent, that of a generic happy-go-lucky human. It almost seemed too regular though, which raised a point of concern for the butler. There was almost no way for a human of this caliber to steal away his master as he had. All the more reason for Sebastian to hurry.

)oOo(

"So what exactly is it you want?" Ciel called into the darkness around him. Not a thread of light had snuck it's way into the stuffy room, forbidding Ciel from seeing his captor. Though he supposed he couldn't have seen her anyways, seeing that the incense that hung in the air stung his eyes to the point where they were blurred with tears. He really didn't like getting captured like this.

"All in due time, little bowl of porridge~." The woman said with her lyrical and alluring voice. As much as she disgusted him, Ciel couldn't help but feel sort of at ease when she spoke, which was rather unsettling to the boy. Ciel, now hearing her voice, could roughly judge she was to the left of him.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" this odd nickname that she had so wrongly given him disturbed him to say the least. How is he associated with a food...?

"Oh, I call all of _your_ type that dear~." she said, her sweet voice dancing through the air. Using her voice again, Ciel tried to pick out a more specific location, only to find that it was now coming from a little to the right of him. But something sounded kind of off in a way, like it was coming from both at the same time. How was she-

Ciel's thoughts were interrupted by the door to the small room crashed open, revealing his butler, his hair quite askew from all the running he had done. Light flooded the room, and Ciel frantically looked around for an assailant, only to find the room empty. He looked back at his butler, and found his gaze fixed on a spot on the ceiling above him. Craning his neck, Ciel followed his line of sight to finally seen the person with the audacity to take him in his sleep.

She was hanging from the ceiling on the same chain that confined Ciel now, her arms and legs entangled in it to help support her. Not that she seemed to be having any trouble hanging from the chain in the first place. Her long hair flowed down to nearly her thighs, silky smooth and an almost unnatural sort of black. She was wearing skin tight clothes that flattered her figure in a way Ciel had never seen before. He had never seen anyone dressed in that fashion. Her eyes were sly and cunning, and yet as she turned to Ciel she looked almost kind, before her eyes glinted and Ciel returned his brain to focusing on how evil she probably was.

"Hello Sebastian," she called sweetly from her perch, her eyes hungrily taking in Ciel's butler. "I didn't think I'd see you here~"

Sebastian's eyes momentarily passed a look of frustration, but smiled and looked up at the lady in the chains. "I will have to politely ask you to release my young master, lest I have to use force."

"_You?_ Force _me?_" she laughed, throwing her head back in glee as she cackled. "I think you do not realize who I am. More importantly _what_ I am. Let me clear things up for you."

She yanked on one of the many chains hanging around here, and a small amount of water was released in the back of the room, snuffing out the incense that was lit and almost dissipating the awry smell, and getting Ciel's pants wet in the process. _What a bother._

Sebastian paused for a second and sniffed the air, before his nose wrinkled in disgust. "Just as I thought. A succubus."

Ciel's eyes widened as he looked at his butler. _A succubus?_

"You're no fun!" the succubus leered. "You were supposed to say 'A succubus, but how!?' like all the other idiots I've had the pleasure of seducing."

"Ah, but I am no mere idiot." Sebastian retorted. "I am one hell of a-"

"Yes yes, one hell of a butler, I've heard it all before." the succubus said boredly. "You see, I've had my eye on you for quite a while~"

"Sebastian, what is she talking about? What is a succubus anyways?" Ciel said, frustrated by all of the unclear statements.

Sebastian turned his gaze to his chained up master "Succubi are, for lack of better expression, one up on the food chain of Hell."

"Yes," the succubus sang "We feed on demon hearts _and _souls."

"Demon hearts?" Ciel gaped, looking at his butler. _Does that mean she could...?_

"Indeed." Sebastian answered. "However, like demons with humans, they require their own sort of contract to obtain them."

"But not with souls! However, souls are generic and tasteless, and give hardly _any _satisfaction. Like porridge." she grinned seductively at her own sick joke. "Demon hearts have many different flavors, so they much more desirable and filling. Your butler here is about as appetizing as a sirloin steak."

Sebastian looked quite disgusted and nearly shuddered at the thought of it. "Well, I must decline. I belong to my master and only my master alone."

"You want your porridge? Have him then." the succubus flicked out her tongue and licked up the length the chain she was clasping. The padlocks holding all the chains together unlocked and moved up the length of the chain, meeting the ends. The locks themselves then levitated, moving up until they looked like the heads of snakes supported by the chains as 'necks'. Ciel could swear he saw the keyholes blink.

"You can let go now my precious~" she cooed into the chain, her lips brushing it. The chains recoiled and slowly the recoiled and moved up themselves into the roof, the ends of the chains that hung messily from the support beams causing quite a raucous, sounding almost like a rattle snake.

Not a second had passed of Ciel's freedom before the butler had moved from the doorframe capturing Ciel again in his arms, and moved back to the door, setting the disgruntled child down behind him.

"You may want to consider my offer though." the succubus said, smiling like she knew a secret. "Judging by this little meal's possible future."

"Sebastian, what does she know?" Ciel demanded, remembering the reaper he had crossed paths with.

"Succubi are gifted with the knowledge of human's dates of death." he said, his eyes not leaving the hanging woman, who was now petting one of the chains and mumbling. "They are the creatures who leak the information to the reapers who then collect the souls. However, the futures are determined by three different decisions in ones life."

"That's right~" the succubus confirmed, obviously regaining attention to the scene. "Yours is a very odd one to say the least, porridge. It might leave your butler here looking for other options..."

The succubus quickly fished into a pocket in her skin tight clothes, withdrawing a small card. She shifted her position and placed it in her palm, blowing it into the air where Sebastian caught it. "My card. In case you ever have your doubts~"

"You're not actually going to keep that are you?" Ciel said, repulsed. The butler looked down at it.

"Elva, huh?" Sebastian said, and chuckled softly. "An odd choice, seeing the meaning."

"I find it ironic."

Sebastian silently slipped the card into his pocket before scooping up his young master and disappearing into the night.

)oOo(

**AN: Thank you for reading this first chapter. Is it long? I don't know what qualifies as long, really sorry / This was a whole lot of buildup, I know, but it should get a bit more interesting from here on out. Sorry if you don't like how I twisted up the succubus. And for using that word so many times. I should stop apologizing now. Oh and Elva mean white. noble, and bright. I'm just tacking that on there now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Omigod thank you all for the reviews! I'll be sure to add spaces this time X3 You all said very nice things, and I hope I don't disappoint you! *-* So yeah, Imma get to the story now.**

**A Shadow of the Future**

Ciels hair whipped around his face as his butler bounded from tree to tree at an alarming rate. There was no helping it, seeing as Sebastian could not stand being a second later on preparing dinner. The small house in which Ciel had been ensnared in was only a pinprick in the distance now, the only thing giving out light for miles. It was very secluded, all alone on a large hill covered with forestry. Ciel wondered how far they were from his manor.

Ciel looked up at the raven haired male that was holding him, noticing the determined set of his jaw. Ciel had only once seen him move as fast as he was running now, putting yards upon yards of distance between them and that creatures nest in only a matter of seconds. It almost seemed as if he was... fleeing.

"You seem to be in a hurry." Ciel observed, his voice nearly lost in the wind.

"I cannot lie," said Sebastian only just loud enough for Ciel to catch what he was saying. "I would be more comfortable if we could get away from... _that_... as soon as possible."

"Why did you keep her card then?" Ciel demanded, reaching up and scratching the back of his head. The two actions did contradict themselves. _If Sebastian is mine, what use could he have for that creature's service?_

"While I am quite repulsed by her," Sebastian said, contempt leaking into his voice as he slowed so Ciel could hear him better. "She is still very powerful, and it doing something as giving me a way to summon her is not something to take lightly."

Even though his common sense was telling him to, Ciel hesitated to order Sebastian to get rid of the card. After all, he didn't know anything of the power of something as that.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, lightning cracked through the sky, startling him as thunder boomed loudly across all of the open sky. It began to rain softly, and Sebastian picked up his pace.

"We had best hurry to get out of this rain." he said, glancing up at the darkened sky. "Wouldn't want you catching a chill now, would we?"

)oOo(

Ciel woke up in his room with his neck sore, watching as his butler made his morning tea. Wasn't there he needed from him? He scratched the back of his head as he tried to remember what it was he wanted Sebastian to do for him. He was sure it was something important...

"... listening?" Ciel barely caught the words his butler said.

"Nn?" Ciel said brilliantly.

"As I was saying, today you have a meeting with the managers of the American branch. They seem to..." Ciel tuned him out again as he drank his tea. Really, what was it that he needed to say? It had something to do with last night...

His butler strode over and began to dress him. Ciel made a mental note to think of it later, when he had the time. He would remember. He had to.

)oOo(

Ciel stood, scratching the back of his head as he stretched like a cat. The meeting was long, tedious, and boring. American's with their problems. How did they burn down a building with a single candle? Now he was going to have to supply funding for them to rebuild...

Ciel sighed, walking down the hall to his study. The chairs in the boardroom were so stiff, he would have to ask Sebastian to get new ones. That reminded him; he still hadn't figured out what it was he needed to ask Sebastian to do. He got a headache as he tried to remember.

He sat back down in his chair in the study, thinking as he scratched his head.

_ Why is this so difficult? It was something simple, something small, but what?_

He stood to look out the window, deep in thought. He didn't even hear his butler slip in with his afternoon tea. He scratched the back of his head.

He scratched the back of his head.

_ He scratched the back of his head._

Sebastian looked up from pouring the tea just in time to see his young master fall to the floor.

)oOo(

**AN: Thank you for reading another chapter. This one was kind of chopped into little parts, and is _really_ short, but oh well, it couldn't be helped. I am excited to write the next chapter. I'm like bouncing up and down right now. Well, I'll see you in the next chapter! ^.^**


End file.
